


#08: sole survivor

by orphan_account



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bad things happen bingo prompt #08: sole survivorright when i saw this prompt i knew what i was going to do for it: jacobi and his guilt of being the only one out of si-5 to make it back to earth.trigger warning for implied suicide!!!maybe someday i'll write something longer than 1,000 words
Relationships: past Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler - Relationship
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	#08: sole survivor

**Author's Note:**

> tw/cw: implied suicide  
> based on the song 'someone somewhere somehow' by super whatevr.

Somewhere, deep in space, his body floats aimlessly. Deep down, you know that, but you try not to think about it that often. Just him, his empty shell of a body, floating around, all alone. The thought makes you sick.

The thought that you were the only one of your team to return from the mission makes you feel even worse. Maxwell didn’t deserve to die. Kepler didn’t either, even if he was something of a monster. You were all monsters, and it made you a better team. It made you and Kepler… more than just coworkers, and then more than just friends. You understood each other, because you were both monsters on the same level.

But they didn’t deserve to die. No one should have died up there, but they did and now you’re back on Earth and you’re alone. And you can’t do this on your own anymore.

You need them back. You need him back.

* * *

Someone asks you how you're doing, the day before you die. You wonder if you should be honest. No, they wouldn’t understand.  
“I’m doing fine,” is all you say. They believe you.

A week later, they watch your body be lowered into the ground while they think of how they should have seen the signs.

* * *

Somehow, you _do_ see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> well that's that. i'm stepituporstepitout on tumblr is you want to request a prompt or just chat :)
> 
> p.s. just know that you are loved, you are valid, and i'm so glad you're here. if you're feeling suicidal and you need to chat/call, the national suicide prevention hotline is 800-273-8255.  
> also my dms are open on all of my socials (tumblr @stepituporstepitout or @mag-fuller or if you know me anywhere else). i know it's hard but don't hesitate to reach out! :)  
> have a wonderful day/evening/night!!


End file.
